


Race Track Romance

by Advocate_267



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Bad Flirting, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, Possibly OOC, Racing, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Sibling Bonding, Teasing, awkward Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: Klaus drags his family to their nearest race track for some sibling bonding time. Supposedly.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Race Track Romance

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for a Klaus falls in love with a banger racer AU but I needed it to exist. This is my first time writing the Umbrella Academy characters so I'm sorry if this seems a bit out of character.

“This is a stupid idea.” Five states matter-of-factually as Diego drives the full family car into the race stadium parking lot. Klaus looks over his seat, tapping his sibling on the head.

“Now now old man, why on earth would you think a bit of family bonding time is stupid?” This had been Klaus’s idea in the first place and he was affronted at someone not playing along with it. 

Five scoffed. “But at a dirty, decrepit old race track? _That’s_ your choice of destination?” 

“Why not? Everyone loves a bit of oval racing action, ain’t that right?” 

He received unsure agreement from his other siblings. 

“Sounds like fun,” Vanya piped quietly. Truth be told a dusty night at the races wasn’t her cup of tea but she was happy to have been invited. Klaus beamed, winking.

“Exactly. Now hurry up and find a parking space, Knife Nut, I wanna stake out a good spot in the grandstand.”

Diego rolled his eyes but did as he was demanded, parking the car and allowing everyone to pile out. 

Klaus bounced excitingly on his toes as Luther unloaded their cool box. It was a casual night out so he’d insisted everyone dress like it ( _that means no stealth suit, Diego)._ The seance himself was no exception, sporting his favourite tank top, faux-leather skinny jeans and converse. A pair of over-sized sunglasses were perched on his nose, protecting him from the harsh sun of the afternoon. 

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” Klaus urged his siblings impatiently, taking off for the ticket gate. 

“Why is he so keen?” Luther said to no one in particular. Allison giggled. 

“He’s probably just glad to be out of the house, let him have his fun, it ain’t hurting anyone for once.” She took his arm, following Klaus to the ticket gate. 

Once the group had their tickets they entered the stadium. Cars were already out practising around the track, kicking up dust and the smell of petrol. 

Klaus inhaled dramatically. “Ah, I love the sweet scent of burnt rubber in the afternoon.”

Diego raised an eyebrow. “Since when?” 

“Well have fun getting high off fumes. _I’m_ going to go get some donuts.” With that Five teleported away to a different part of the stadium. 

“I could go for something to eat too.” Luther states. “Anyone else?” The others save for Klaus agreed. He waved them off. 

“Bring me back some cheesey fries, I’m going to look around the pits.”

“Just don’t get yourself run over or beat up by some mechanic.” Luther warned, ruffling his brother’s hair roughly. Klaus groaned, trying to fluff it out as he made his way around the stadium to the pit area. He wanted to look his best and there was a specific reason situated in the pits. 

The pits were the same as they were at any track, dusty, dirty, loud and _packed_ to the brim with race cars of all colours. Tonight’s lineup consisted of guaranteed crashing with bangers, stock cars and legends. Klaus meandered around the cars, marvelling at the flashy paint jobs and damage already dealt. There was a certain banger he was looking for, one with the number-

Klaus wasn’t paying attention and tripped on a stray jack, face-planting the gravel. 

“Aw fuck.” He grunted in pain, feelings rocks embedded in his palms. He was about to stumble up when footsteps hurried over to him, a concerned voice calling out, “My god, are you okay?”

Klaus looked up, eyes travelling from a pair of worn race boots to a pair of overalls before landing on the frowning face of a racer.

The person he was looking for. 

He shot back to his feet, swaying with an uneasy smile on his face. He put his bloody palms up. “I’m f-fine, great actually, nothing like a good fall to get the blood flowing, heh, literally.” 

They still looked worried. “Are you sure? I’m sorry, _someone_ left our jack out.” They point a glare at the mechanic loitering at the back of their trailer. He shoots back a raised middle finger. 

“Absolutely,” Klaus nodded, wiping his hands on his jeans to dislodge the grit. He continues to stand there, staring awkwardly at them. 

“Um, can I help you at all?” They say when the silence stretches a little too long. “Do you need a band-aid or something?” 

“No, oh no, I just…” Klaus wracked his brain for something that wouldn’t make him sound like an idiot. “...Was wondering if I could take some photos of your car? It’s really good looking.” _Like your face_ went unsaid. 

They practically lit up, slapping a hand on the roof of the banger. “Go right ahead.”

They stepped back while Klaus fished out his phone. He took a few shaky photos, making sure to capture each angle of the car before it potentially got smashed up later tonight. 

When he was done he gave them a little wave.

“Thanks and...good luck in your races. I’ll be rooting for you!” 

They grin back in response, returning his wave. 

Klaus walked back to the stadium on top of the moon, the stinging in his palms forgotten as he went over their interaction in his head. He was still smiling like crazy by the time he found his siblings, all seated half way up the grandstand, getting a good view of the track. Klaus plopped down next to Diego, crossing one leg over the other. 

“Why are you so happy?” Diego questions, taking note of his brother’s cheerful expression. Klaus shrugged. 

“Oh, you know, I’m just happy to be spending _quality_ time with my favourite siblings.” 

“Hmm.”

“Oh, Klaus!” Allison noticed his arrival and passed along a portion of cheesy fries. “Here you go.” 

“Thanks, you’re the best, Ali.” As if his mood could get any better, Klaus tore into the fries as if starved for weeks on end, enjoying every morsel of the greasy track food. Diego shook his head as Klaus practically moaned in pleasure.

“You are _so_ weird.”

* * *

Practise was over and the real racing was about to start. Klaus was buzzing with excitement, fries finished with and discarded under his seat, as the pit gate was rolled open. Bangers began to file slowly onto the track, engines revving with eagerness. 

Klaus lets out a cheer when his favourite driver appears, their purple and green paint job practically glowing under the stadium lights. The others look at him oddly.

“I’ve got this game we could play,” he explains. “Everyone picks a car you want to win, whoever’s finishes best gets owed something from the concession stand.” 

The other’s agree to play (even Five, though somewhat reluctantly), each picking a car they like the look of. Klaus had his money on his favourite, number 8, and he was sure they wouldn’t disappoint. 

The car’s line up, 8 taking their place towards the back among the red tops. Klaus had been coming to these races for a while and he knew what that meant. The cars were gridded in grades, fasted at the back and newcomers and slowest at the front. He didn’t bother telling his siblings this, Diego and Luther typically choosing the two cars on pole and outside pole.

The yellow flag comes out as does the pace car, leading the cars in a rolling lap. Soon enough the green flag waved and the cars were off, the stadium filled with the sound of engines and crushing metal. 

Allison flinched as a car slammed into the wall in front of them on the first lap. “...Ouch, that looked like it hurt.” 

The others didn’t comment, too wrapped up in the race and the carnage unfolding. 

All the time Klaus’s eyes didn’t leave number 8, watching as they expertly avoided crashes and other cars looking to spin them out. It was difficult to keep track of who was leading but he knew they were up there at least in the top three, and with five laps to go it was looking good for them. 

The final lap board came out, signalling the drivers had one last chance to gain places. Klaus was on his seat as number 8 approached the leader, delivering a hard shove that sent them wide around the corner, leaving 8 to take the lead and the checked flag. 

“Yes!” Klaus jumped to his feet, a big grin on his face as his driver drove around to the centre of the track to revive their trophy. They climbed out their car, helmet coming off before posing for some pictures. Once that was taken care of they got on to the back of the pace car, holding up their trophy as they began their victory lap. 

As they approached the corner where the Hargreeves were sitting Klaus let out a barrage of loud cheers and whoops. He got their attention and a kiss was blown his way.

Klaus nearly swooned on the spot. Instead he collapsed back into his seat, little hearts in his eyes and a bashful smile on his face. 

Allison smirked. “Guys, I gotta feeling as to why Klaus was so desperate for number 8 to win.” 

“What?” Klaus whipped around to face her, snapping out of his love struck state. “Why?”

“Oh, yeah.” Diego added teasingly. “They’re definitely your type.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Klaus crosses his arms, feigning innocence. 

Diego scoffed. “Bro, you’re blushing like a school boy, you can’t hide that shit from us.” 

“Alright, so maybe I have a teensy crush on them.”

“Understatement of the century.”

“Fine! I’ve been hopelessly smitten with them ever since I first started coming here, alright?” 

Diego was satisfied to hear his brother admit to it. He patted him on the shoulder. 

“So, lover boy, why don’t you go in the pits and congratulate them? You _obviously_ got their attention.” 

“I don’t know…” For once Klaus was oddly lacking confidence. Suddenly he was struck with an idea. “Wait, I got it! Can I borrow a couple of bucks?” 

“Um, sure.” Diego handed him the money. “Don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I won’t~” Klaus sang as he bolted up from his seat, running out the grandstand and to the little store set up behind it. They sold a wide collection of racing merchandise such as keyrings and model cars, as well as photos taken at previous events. It was these Klaus scanned, looking for his special number 8.

“A-ha!” There were a few, mostly taken while racing, but there was also one of them posing beside their car, trophy and checker flag in hand, much like they had taken earlier. 

Klaus carefully pulled it off the rack and slapped it on the counter. 

* * *

Photo in hand Klaus wandered back into the pits. He had a goal in mind now and was set on carrying it out, even with the nerves stirring uncomfortably in his stomach. _Goddammit, I’m too old for butterflies_ he curses internationally, even as the fluttery feeling increases as he spots them not too far away.

They’d just pulled their overalls down, tying them at the waist in a look Klaus found all too attractive. Quietly he approached, stopping just behind them and tapping their bare shoulder. They whirled around, grinning once realising who it was.

“Hey there, stranger.”

“Hi, um, well done on winning the race. You drove amazing out there.” Klaus congratulates them, feeling his face start to burn. He held out the picture. “Do you think you could…”

“Of course, anything for a fan” They ran away for a tic to pull a pen out of their tool box, returning with it. They paused before writing. “Who am I making this out to?”

“Klaus. That’s my name, by the way.” He said kind of awkwardly. They nodded, scribbling the message on the photo. They handed it back. 

“Here you go, Klaus, and thanks for the support.” 

“No problem,” He almost squeaks, trying to keep his composure. “Good luck in the rest of your races.” 

They just offered him a kind smile. 

Soon as he was a safe distance away Klaus peeked at the message.

_To Klaus, my number 1 fan, love y/n xxx_

As well as the message scribbled in the corner was a phone number, causing Klaus’s heart to soar. 

He rushed back to his siblings, exited to share the news. He practically flew into the grandstand, skidding to a halt beside Diego. 

“Guys, guess what?!”

Diego lazily looked away from the race currently going on to regard his brother. “You got kicked to the curb by them?”

“No! I got their number!” Klaus gushed, holding out the signed photo. His siblings gathered around to try and look at the message. Allison read it aloud, awwing at the sweetness. “Klaus, that’s wonderful.” 

Klaus giggled. “You hear that Luther, I’m number one at something!”

“Yeah, a number one pain in the ass.” Despite the jab Luther was happy to see his brother so ecstatic without the use of any substance. Klaus sat back down, sighing dreamily. He planned to phone them up tomorrow once the racing was over, perhaps organise a date to get to know them better. 

He hugged the photo to his chest, current race forgotten. 


End file.
